After All
by OutsidersCrazy1396
Summary: What if Bella's parents hadn't gotten divorced til after she had a younger sister, Janelle, and what happens when Bella has to take Janelle with her to La Push?  Embry/OC please let me know if you want me to continue it


"Janelle? Wake up!", I was shaken awake by my sister.

I groan sleepily. When my parents got divorced, my dad, Charlie, got me (I was six months old, I'm fifteen now), and my mother, Renee, moved with my sister, Bella, to Phoenix. I spent two months with her every summer, and Bella would come here, or Dad would meet her somewhere.

"I'm going over to La Push. Dad said I had to take you with me. So, hurry up.", Bella said, shutting my door on his way out.

I pulled my long reddish-brown hair into a ponytail and groaned. Since Bella's ex-boyfriend, Edward, had left town Bella'd been severely depressed and having nightmares. I'd had to move into Dad's old room from the room we'd shared and Dad slept on the couch.

I checked my cell phone and saw the familiar text message.

Renee(Mom): Good Morning, Janie!

Renee: Hey Mom

Renee(Mom): What r u doing?

Renee: Hanging out with Bella and her friends

Renee(Mom): K luv u

Renee: Luv u 2

My mother had sent me a Good Morning text every morning since I got a phone 2 years ago. She always called me Janie and even though I preferred Janelle as long as I got to talk to her I didn't care what she called me.

I tried not to resent my mom too much for taking Bella to Phoenix. I'd had a good life with my dad, and at least he can find his way home, but I just wished I could know her better.

I dressed for the day in dark jeans and a blue shirt. I stood 5'3" just an inch shorter than Bella. I had my dad's brown eyes and long, straight light brown hair.

"Janelle Elizabeth, Come on!", Bella calls, "Who do you have to impress?"

I sighed, "Coming, Bells."

I climbed into Bella's truck. She drove the road to La Push, which to her was familiar. Dad made her take me with her cause he had somewhere to go. Hunting whatever animal is killing all these hikers probably.

"Wait in the car.", Bella told me, suddenly maternal- sounding, as we pulled up to the Black's house.

What the heck? Bella just told Dad yesterday that she was fighting with Jacob cause he's part of some gang here. Why were at his house?

Bella climbed out of the truck. I watched as she pushed past Billy to enter the house. A few minutes later she reappeared and drove to the beach.

"Bella, what's going on?", I asked.

"We're going to hang out at the beach for a little bit.", Bella said, "Wait for Jacob."

"I thought you were mad at him and he was part of a gang?", I raised an eyebrow.

"I just need to talk to him, okay?", she says.

I narrowed my eyes at her but said nothing.

We walked until Bella found the driftwood tree she hung out around when she went to First Beach with some friends of hers. I walked behind her slower , noting my balance issues (Guess the clumsy gene is strong) .

We walked in silence for a while. To tell the truth, I fell asleep and when I woke up Bella and Jacob were arguing. I pretended to still be asleep.

"Jacob Black, this is so not funny!", Bella snaps over Jacob's laughter.

"You honestly don't mind if I turn into a giant dog?", Jacob says.

"No, and can't breathe!", Bella gasps.

I slightly open my eyes. Jacob grabbed Bella into a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm not a killer, Bella.", He laughs.

"Really?", Bella asks.

"Really.", Jacob promises.

What the hell were they talking

"Sorry I called you a murderer.", Bella sighs.

"Sorry I called you a hypocrite.", Jacob sighs.

"What about Sam? And the others?", Bella demands.

"Of course not.", Jacob assures her, "Remember what we call ourselves?"

"Protectors.", Bella states, "But what's killing the hikers in the woods?"

"We're trying to do our job, trying to protect them, but we're always a little late.", Jacob admits.

"Protect them from what? Is there really a bear out there too?", Bella asks.

"Bella, honey, we only protect people from one thing.", Jacob says, "I figured you of all people would realize what is going on."

"Laurent.", Bella whispered, "He's still here?"

"Who's Laurent?", Jacob asked.

Who was Laurent? I'd never heard my sister mention that name a day in my life. This conversation was getting stranger by the minute.

"You saw him in the meadow.", Bella reminds him, "You were there. Kept him from killing me."

I decided this was a good time to be awake. I yawned.

"Morning, sunshine!", Bella laughed as if the previous conversation never occurred.

"You can fall asleep in the most bizzare places.", Jacob laughs, playing along with Bella.

I acted like I didn't hear anything, "I was really bored, I guess."

"Let's walk.", Jacob said.

I walked several paces behind them back to Bella's truck. They spoke only in whispers now. Bella seemed scared but whenever she turned to check that I was following she'd smile at me. Why did she have to act like that? She was acting like a mother hiding something from a small child, and at fifteen I didn't fit in that category.

Jacob left us at the truck for a minute.

"What are you guys hiding?", I demand.

"It doesn't concern you.", Bella said flatly, "Get in the back."

I obeyed unhappily. Jacob came back and drove us to a little dirt road.

"Janelle, get in the cab and stay there.", Jacob ordered as he and Bella walked away.

I decided to obey, but I watched out the window. They got too far away for me to see what was going on.

That sucks. I thought. I'm like my sister in the way I don't like mysteries. I turned on my IPod.

However, it wasn't five minutes later there was a rap on the door. It was a kid from La Push, He had Bella with him so I unlocked the door and let him and her in. Another kid climbed in the back as I did.

Embry Call:

As I opened the door of the truck, I saw her. Sam had told us it was like this. Suddenly nothing mattered but her. Not my brothers fighting in the woods, not my mother. She was the only thing holding me on Earth.

"Janelle, this is Embry. He's a friend of Jacob's.", Bella introduced, "Climb in the back one last time."

Janelle sighed but did.

Janelle Swan:

I climbed in the back with another La Push boy. Jared, he said his name was. He kept talking to Bella and the one named Embry in whispers through the window, seemingly cautious of the fact that I could be listening.

"Janelle." , the one called Embry said, "There's so much we have to tell you!"

"Like that you all turn into giant dogs? That you hunt weird people?", I repeat what I heard this afternoon.

Bella whipped around to stare me down.

"Not people, babe, Vampires.", Embry corrected laughing, "Like the one your sister ran around with."

"What?", I demand.

"Nothing!", Bella insisted, "Leave Janelle out of this, Embry."

Jared looked at Embry like he was thinking the same thing. Embry looked at Bella as though he really wanted to tell me everything. We arrived at a small little house.

Jared and Embry made whooping sounds, as they got out of the truck.

"Janelle, stay right here.", Bella ordered.

"She might as well come in.", Jared sighs.

"The wolf is out of the bag.", Embry joked, staring at me.

I climbed out of the back of the truck. I wasn't liking the way this Embry kid was staring at me. I would talk to him about it the moment we were alone.

"Oh, about Emily, Sam's fiancée, don't stare. It bugs Sam.", Embry said turning into the house. Taking his eyes off me for the first time since he'd gotten out of the truck.

I exchanged a look with my sister. We were thinking the same thing, _Why would we stare? _

I followed Bella into the house. A beautiful young woman stood in the kitchen popping muffins out of a muffin pan.

When she turned to face us I saw why Embry'd said not to stare. Down the right side of her face were long scars.


End file.
